


my update #1

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Announcements, Blog, no story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: sorry ive been unactive i had a lot of good and bad things happen lately so im gonna let you know that yes i am still alive and ready to write!
Comments: 2





	my update #1

Hey so recentley my grandma came back into my life and uhhh we started sending letters wich turned into phonecalls wich will now be visits starting spring break!!! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IM SO HAPPY!!!!!!!

also, i am transitioning from female to male (but i think i already said this oops)

I found an N64 in the dump and adopted him. His name is Chad. And soon i will be buying cables and controllers for him, since when i rescued him he had nothing.I even took a look at some games for Him! he really wants majora's mask and maybe i'll buy it for him once he is potty trained. I also want to suprise him with super mario 64 and smash brothers. and if i can find it, the ORIGINAL mother 3 for the N64. I'm so glad he came into my life. things have been great now that Chad is part of the family. type f in the comment section if you want to help and support Chad.

Other than that i have no more news...

AND I AM WORKING ON A SSBU FANFIC WITH KING K. ROOL AS A CHEERLEADER HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

lol

**Author's Note:**

> thanks


End file.
